ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Legrel Steel-Forge
8/29/2014 SKYRIM RP STORY; Legrel Steel-Forge; age 29; Nord I grew up in the neighborhoods of Windhelm. Windhelm had many extended families, and all the children ran about in raggy clothes. Everyone was like family. The Clan Shatter-Shield was looked at as the rich, snobby family. The Patriarch of their family was Gredred Shatter-Shield. He was a warrior man, who took his kids on all kinds of adventures.. Most of the families in Windhelm were poor, but hard working with morals. The kids would run around the streets in rags with their bones showing, having the time of their life. They'd pull pranks on the Shatter-Shields and everything. My mother Tolda was a very hardworking, determined woman. She lived where the White Phial is now. That was my home. Windhelm was like a world to us children. There were always new roads to travel and places to go we never seen before. We were children back then. I barely remember my dad, Holgruf. He was a hard working man. He rarely came home. He provided for us though. He got things done. He was very slow-paced all his life, but got things done. He loved everyone, and treated everyone equally. He taught us kids that. He only came home maybe once a year, if anytime. He worked in mines and on forges for the Great War in Riften and Markarth. Like I said, he rarely came home. I remember all us kids would wait at the front gates for him to walk through. My mom would stand back there, and him and her would just kiss and we'd all say ew. My dad was a generous, big man. We used to comb his big beard. My moments with him were the most priceless in my life. I remember he took me to see the Jarl..at the time, the Bear of Eastmarch, Ulfric's father. I thought the Royal Palace was a god-like place..I was a child. Windhelm was my world. My mother couldn't stand losing one of us. She never let us outside the area. We ran the west side of Windhelm, it was our home. We built tents, acted like soldiers, and everything. It was our world. My dad and mom had so many children. I wasn't the first, but, I was one of his favorites. My dad...I must find him. There are no records he died. He must be somewhere in Skyrim.. My uncle Tjorbald was home a lot. He owned a merchant stand at one time right outside my mother's house. Tjorbald used to give my mother free meat and stuff. Tjorbald was my dad's brother. I respected him almost as much as I did my dad. He taught me so many things..he taught all of us. As a young man, him and my dad, before marriage, used to travel Skyrim together on their parents' college funds for them. They never wanted to go to College for an education; they wanted to adventure, and live like a free man. I respect that. Tjorbald joined the Great War when he was 25, and it would change him. He returned from the war after 11 years. He was never a general or any rank, but he was a hero. A hero surpasses any rank. Tjorbald used to work at the forge, and we'd always try to help him, and end up getting burnt. Tjorbald was like a child too sometimes. He told jokes and played with us. He built us things and taught us about animals and weapons and Skyrim. Tjorbald worked everywhere in Skyrim after the war..he used to drive a carriage loads of ingots back and forth from Markarth to Riften. Tjorbald was killed by an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood in Riften when I was 18. What sickens me, is his body, the body of a warrior, was dragged in a shitty carriage from Riften to Windhelm, and thrown in a burial plot meant for a beggar who's body was thrown in a lake in an ambush. After being dragged, uncle Tjorbald's body was honorlessly thrown in the hole and forgotten. But I haven't forgotten him..he was the greatest uncle ever. When I was 13, everything changed. What was once a happy big family, was broken apart into hate by corruption. No one hardly at all in my family spoke to each other. ---- c.4E 100- Edmarch Steel-Forge, accomplished scholar and politician, becomes Jarl of Windhelm. Borns Rolaf and 7 other children. 4E 134- Holgruf Steel-Forge was born to Rolaf and Ulda. 4E 136- Tjorbald Steel-Forge was born to Rolaf and Ulda. 1E 139- Ulda Steel-Forge, wife of Rolaf (son of Jarl Edmarch of Windhelm), dies of disease. Rolaf raises Holgruf & Tjorbald 4E 173- Legrel Steel-Forge was born to Holgruf and Tolda. Holgruf and Tolda had 5 other children between 167 and 179. 4E 178-184- Legrel's childhood. Greatest time of his life. 4E 186- Legrel's family is broken up and develop hate for each other after corruption scandal. 4E 188- Imperial/Thalmor invade Windhelm and force several kids to camps around Riften. Many of them are brainwashed and become Imperial scum. Legrel is strong child and doesn't feed into their propaganda. 4E 189- Tolda kills herself from depression. Holgruf disappears. 4E 191- Tjorbald is assassinated in Riften on a job trip. He is buried in Windhelm. 4E 201- Legrel gets out of the Camp. He meets an Orc friend, Ghorbash the Iron Hand, who guides him to his home and becomes best friends. 4E 202- Legrel learns of everything that happened from an old forge friend of Tjorbald's. Category:August 30 2014